


interface

by beili



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q Reverse Bang, Fanart, M/M, Movie: Skyfall (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompt for this year's 00Q Reverse Bang Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isthisrubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/gifts), [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ghost in the Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746949) by [isthisrubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble). 
  * Inspired by [A Promising Career In Espionage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732588) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



**Author's Note:**

> The original blurb that went with this image was:  
>  _Q's idea of fun is a cup of earl grey and a good hack; it's why he tries MI6's servers one night. What he finds is an A.I. and a file of a dead man. He doesn't mean to investigate further, but the A.I. is truly fascinating. (Hacker!Q/A.I.!Bond AU)._
> 
> Both [isthisrubble](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble) and [DictionaryWrites](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites) took this prompt somewhere I never thought it would go and turned it into amazing, incredible stories. Please let them know how wonderful they are!
> 
> More artwork and stories from the 00Q Reverse Bang can be found [here](http://00qreversebang.tumblr.com/).


End file.
